


Warmth and Stubbornness

by Warden_Click



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bloody Mary is a teasing little shit, Fluffy, M/M, Pretzel is tired, Sharing a Bed, i wrote this at 1 am, mild swearing, not super shippy but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Click/pseuds/Warden_Click
Summary: Pretzel is exhausted after a long day. He's about to hit the hay for the night when he sees Bloody Mary trying to escape again. And then Fluff happens.





	Warmth and Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a *very* long time, so please bear with me. Thank you to WaderinTsundoku for helping me out with it!

Pretzel was _tired_. After such a long day, it was all he could do not to simply drag himself down the hall. At least he’d been blessed in that Bloody Mary had decided to stay put for once.

Just as he was about to go downstairs, however, something (or, rather, _someone_ ) caught his attention. The room was dark, but he could just make out a silhouette near the doorway leading downstairs. Strange. Nobody else should be up at this ungodly hour, except, perhaps...

“...Bloody Mary?”

The sounds of fluttering cloth and whispered curses confirmed his suspicions. Pretzel flicked on a nearby light switch, just to get a better look at the escapee. Sure enough, Bloody Mary was staring at him from across the room, eyes wide not unlike a thief caught red-handed.

Pretzel sighed and slowly approached him, rolling his eyes at the rushed escape attempt. His mind dragged an even longer breath, annoyed by the interruption to bed. “Really? At this hour?” He grumbled, exhaustion clear in his voice whether he wanted it to be or not.

Soon after he said this, however, Bloody Mary’s demeanor shifted. His body untensed, the shock vanished from his eyes, and a smirk now painted itself across his face. He knew that smirk. Bloody Mary had something up his sleeve and Pretzel wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it was. “Oh, Father, you can barely stay upright right now, can you?” Bloody Mary purred as he gingerly stepped towards him.

Now it was Pretzel’s turn to be caught off-guard, apparently. He tried to step back, but a hand wrapped itself around his upper arm before he could do so. Through the fabric of his sleeve, Bloody Mary’s frigid touch felt like it could freeze Pretzel’s blood. Had he just a little more energy, he would have ripped himself away from that cold grasp as swiftly as possible. Tonight, though, his limbs felt as though they were being weighed down with cinder blocks. He couldn’t stop himself from shivering a little when Bloody Mary leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“Father, where’s your room?”

“...We are _not_ doing _that_.” Pretzel whispered back, a serious edge in his otherwise tired voice.

“I merely asked you an innocent question, and _that’s_ your first thought? Really, Father, just how dirty is your mind?”

Pretzel hesitated for a moment before replying. If he didn’t want _that_ , then why else would Bloody Mary want to know where his room was? Surely, it would be easier to just kill him right here. “Two rights and then a left. It’s the second door down...”

“Well then, let’s be off.” Bloody Mary said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. His grip on Pretzel’s arm tightened a little as he started walking.

After a minute or two of being half-lead and half-dragged to his room, Pretzel spoke, just to break the silence and surreal situation in general. “Shouldn’t you be exsanguinating me by now?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Bloody Mary didn’t stop in his tracks, he did slow down a little, pondering. Why _hadn’t_ he relieved Pretzel of his blood yet? He was so close and clearly too tired to fight back. At this moment, Bloody Mary could both bask in warmth and do away with a constant hindrance in one fell swoop.

But did he want to?

After a moment, Bloody Mary found an excuse that could pass as an answer. “The blood isn’t nearly as delicious when the victim doesn’t fight back. Perhaps another night, Father.”

Pretzel raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t respond. Perhaps he was storing the information somewhere in his mind, or perhaps he was simply too tired to care.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like an eternity, they made it to Pretzel’s room. As soon as Bloody Mary released him, Pretzel had to stop himself from simply collapsing into the mattress. Instead, he slowly climbed into the bed as though he _weren’t_ bone-tired. As he did so, however, realization dawned on him. He turned towards Bloody Mary.

“...You haven’t been contained yet.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Shit,_ Bloody Mary thought to himself. And the plan had been going so smoothly, too. “Don’t worry about that, Father. Just rest, alright?” He said softly as he gently pushed Pretzel’s head onto the pillows. The sooner the stubborn ass fell asleep, the sooner Bloody Mary could finally escape.

Unfortunately, Pretzel was not as stupid as Bloody Mary liked to pretend he was. “You’re going to escape as soon as I do so.” He stated matter-of-factly. He allowed Bloody Mary to push him down, but continued to eye him skeptically.

“You’re clearly exhausted. Think about it. The sooner you sleep, the more well-rested you’ll be in the morning, yes?”

“I’m not sleeping, yet.”

Bloody Mary groaned. “Father, you’re being a child.”

“What, are you *yawn* _not_ going to leave the moment I close my eyes?” Pretzel huffed.

Bloody Mary was starting to grow exasperated. Even when he wasn’t chasing him down, Pretzel still proved to be a stubborn annoyance. If he wanted this plan to succeed, it appeared that Bloody Mary would have to take slightly more drastic measures.

“Do you really care for my presence so much that you can’t sleep without me, Father?” He teased. “Well, if I’m that important to you, then perhaps I’ll just make myself comfortable...”

With that, he slid himself under the covers as well. Much to Pretzel’s surprise, judging by the way his body tensed a bit. It was a bit snug between the two of them, but they still fit comfortably enough. In truth, that aspect didn’t quite matter to Bloody Mary. After all, he was just going to slip away as soon as he was certain Pretzel had fallen asleep.

Well, that had been the _plan_ , anyway. As soon as he was in, Bloody Mary realized that getting _out_ would take much more effort. Under the covers, the bed was warm. _Pretzel_ was warm. And right now, Pretzel had wrapped his arms around Bloody Mary in what could almost be called a lover’s embrace. Whether or not it really was one, neither of them knew nor cared. The embrace was loose enough to avoid discomfort, but tight enough to ensure that Bloody Mary couldn’t easily slip away from it without waking him. _How devious of you, Father..._ He thought to himself as his mind started to drift away.

“Please, just...be here when I wake up…” Pretzel mumbled, his words somewhat slurred and voice laced heavily with sleep. As he said this, he tightened his embrace just a little. Bloody Mary would have found it almost adorable, had he not already succumbed to the pulls of warmth and slumber.


End file.
